


just wanna lay here and fall into midnight

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desmond Miles Lives, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I need help, I ship this two and I don't even know why, Kissing, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Secret Relationship, alternative universe, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Layla and Desmond have a secret. Shaun and Rebecca want to know it.
Relationships: Background Rebecca Crane/Shaun Hastings, Layla Hassan/Desmond Miles
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 10





	just wanna lay here and fall into midnight

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this may have errors.

It’s almost midnight when she glances at the clock to realize that she has been on her computer for a few hours. Layla sighs, rubbing her eyes and feeling the back and neck pain getting worse, so following her mother’s voice in her head, she decides that she had enough of Assassins and Templars for the day. 

She closes her laptop after turning it off and decides to catch something in the kitchen before taking a bath and going to sleep. When she arrives at the living room, she finds Shaun on the couch with his glasses dropping from his nose and reading about Vikings with closed eyes while Rebecca’s head is on his right shoulder, her snoring is heard and her laptop is almost dropping from her lap.

Layla smiles a little to that and keeps going to the kitchen like she never saw them. She makes herself some tea, so it helps her to sleep better, when she remembers that she hasn’t heard of Desmond in a while. She decides, then, to do the tea for both, figuring out that he may be on the rooftop where he usually goes when he wants time for himself.  
When tea is ready, she puts her favorite scarf around her shoulders to protect herself from the rooftop’s cold and goes upstairs with two cups of tea. She arrives to find him seated on his favorite chair with his feet on a circular table and his white hood over his head while glancing to the city. 

The cold wind moves her scarf a little, but she arrives safely before it can cause mayor problems. He notices when she appears beside him. Layla gives him a grin, the kind that she doesn’t give to others and he knows that, so he smirked a little while he puts his headphones off. 

“Hi”, she greets, and he gets his feet out of the table. “I figure that you will be here, so I came with some tea”, she offers him the white mug with an Eagle that Rebecca gave him last Christmas. 

Desmond takes it immediately with a smile because he loves tea, but just if it was made by her because he doesn’t eat or drink anything that it’s made by Shaun because he wants to live. 

“Thanks”, he says and grins before taking a sip. 

“Your welcome”, she simply responds and hugs her Egyptian mug (Shaun’s Christmas gift) with her hands before looking to the night view of the city they have ahead. 

“Wanna sit down?”, he offers, and she nods while he puts his mug on the table. She moves to take a seat at the other chair beside his, but he stops her. “Wait, where are you going?”, she looks at him confused. 

“I’m going to take a seat”, she says, trying to hold her cream, green and blue scarf in place. He rolls his eyes and looks at her with that look that she knows very well. 

“Oh”, she says understanding. “What if someone see us?”, her question is reasonable because they aren’t supposed to be a thing and they agree that nobody should know, not even Rebecca and Shaun. Especially Shaun because he will not stop the teasing. 

“Babe, seriously? There is no one except us here”, Desmond chuckles a little and she looks worried either way. 

“Rebecca and Shaun are downstairs”.

“Yeah, cuddling on the couch and denying that they have something when half the Brotherhood knows they are together”, Layla rolls her eyes, but she can’t deny that it’s true. It’s obvious that those two have something between them. Maybe just like them. 

Either way, Layla decides to walk to him and after Desmond opens his arms for her, she sits on his lap, still holding her mug of tea, while he wraps his arms around her like she is something precious or important to hold. Reality is that she is. 

“You are warm”, it’s the first thing he says after she took a sip of her tea and he pulls her closer to him. 

“And you are motherfucking cold, how much time have you been here?”, Desmond chuckles a little because he secretly loves when she curses. He loves a lot of things about her if he is honest. 

“A while”, he responds, and he suddenly sounds tired. Layla looks at him after leaving her mug on the table beside his. 

“What happen?”, she asks, leaning on the chair’s arm. He knew that she was going to ask sooner or later. Layla always knew when something happened because Desmond was like an open book and she was good at reading. 

She crosses her arms on her chest, waiting for a reply, but he looks at the city in front of him before answering. 

“I kind of had…another fight with my dad”, he replies, and Layla doesn’t know why she is surprised. 

“For what now?”

“I don’t know. Ask him. He is always yelling at me for no reason”, he looks at her kind of mad and Layla uses her left hand to rub his right arm. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t get mad at me. I just want to help”, she says, calmly because she knows that yelling at him isn’t going to work. 

Desmond closes his eyes for a moment and sighs tired before rubbing his eyes. 

“Yes, you are right. I’m sorry. It’s just that…I don’t want to talk about it”, he confesses, and she nods. 

“Alright”, she says and gives him a kiss on the forehead, something that makes him smile a little. “You want to talk about something else?”, she smiles a little too and looks at him with patience, something that she doesn’t really have for other things. 

“Can we stay here for a while? Just like this? In silence, enjoying each other’s company?”, she looks at the city on her left smiling. It was really a beautiful view, especially now that the lights were on and the night fell. 

“Yes, we can”, she responds looking back at him. Desmond gives her a grin. 

One of those grins that he doesn’t usually give because he is always stressed and mad with his father. Layla knows it and grins back. He steals a kiss from her, and after a few more words, they stay there, cuddling and looking at the city. 

They where so caught up in the moment that they didn’t see the clock calling it midnight or Shaun giving money to Rebecca (at the door behind them) because he lose the bet they made about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle comes from the song Midnight by Alesso and Liam Payne.


End file.
